


冬青木与独角兽毛

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 大多数孩子的成长过程需要两个人：一位崇拜对象，和一个死对头。





	冬青木与独角兽毛

大多数孩子的成长过程需要两个人：一位崇拜对象，和一个死对头。  
艾伦·耶格尔毫不费力地拥有了前者。  
大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特——带着他与黑魔王不屈斗争的英勇事迹，霸占了三岁艾伦的睡前读物，在小艾伦的心里播下了一颗金色的种子。这颗种子破土而出，疯狂成长，成了一株自带哈利·波特信息雷达的巨大向日葵。  
幼时的崇拜总是最为真诚又最为简单，他们对偶像的事迹如数家珍，模仿偶像的样貌穿戴，寻找身上一切与偶像相似的特质，如同寻找一封秘密的邀请函和一股梦幻般的可能性。  
小时候的艾伦总是把头发弄得乱糟糟的，他常搂着父亲高价珍藏的那份哈利·波特在校时的《预言家日报》，研究如何将发型梳成一个完美的鸟窝。  
七岁时，艾伦突然注意到了自己碧绿的一双大眼睛，便迅速寻了一副平光镜，迫不及待地架在鼻梁上，昂着头雄赳赳地在家里走圈子。  
他没能拥有一把迷你飞天扫帚作为圣诞礼物，不过他得到了一根魔杖模型，从此以后，耶格尔医生家“呼神护卫”和“除你武器”的大叫声此起彼伏。  
十一岁以前，艾伦·耶格尔绿眼睛，戴圆框眼镜，有一头总是压不下去的头发，除了头发是棕色的（尽管小家伙买过黑色假发），他俨然把自己打扮成了迷你哈利·波特。  
艾伦的父亲格里沙·耶格尔是圣芒戈医院的医生，母亲卡尔拉·耶格尔是一名哑炮，尽管如此，艾伦仍是无可争议的纯血统巫师——这与他混血的偶像大不相同。年幼的艾伦曾为这事难过一阵儿，很快他的悲伤便消散了——耶格尔主任带领的医师之一是德拉科·马尔福，哈利当年著名的死对头。  
艾伦曾千方百计地透过父亲向他打听当年的事，两次过后便没了兴致——将报纸上的所有溢美之词替换成反义词，补上一句极不情愿的“是个好人，救过我的命”，就是德拉科的标准答案。  
十一岁那年，精疲力竭的猫头鹰狠狠地撞上了耶格尔家窗玻璃，留下了一封霍格沃茨入学通知书。艾伦捧着通知书愣了好久，后知后觉地傻笑一声，蹬蹬蹬跑到镜子前，在开学前对自己的这身打扮感到几分微妙的不好意思——卡尔拉终于如愿以偿地梳顺了艾伦的头发，取下了那副寒酸的眼镜。  
艾伦在奥利凡德商店拥有了自己的魔杖，十一英寸半的冬青木和凤凰尾羽——嘿，这组合与他偶像的那根一模一样！汹涌的兴奋在艾伦的内心升腾翻卷，他手上的魔杖逐渐升温，烫到了他的手掌，杖头迸发出火花，一下子打落了商店里的半墙魔杖盒。  
奥利凡德老人拥有一双睿智的眼睛，尽管已经老得走不动路了（感谢梅林，他的魔杖店是如此狭窄），老人对艾伦高深莫测地笑了一笑，“我的孩子，冬青木和凤凰尾羽的组合一向声名狼藉，我们不能因为哈利·波特的魔杖为这组合添了一笔傲人的荣誉就忽视这个事实。顺便一提，冬青木的主人总是需要抑制冲动的脾气。”  
魔杖的难以驯服并未彻底打消艾伦当日的好心情，他在对角巷交到了第一个朋友，爱尔敏·阿诺德。  
爱尔敏是麻瓜出身，父母远在美国，他在伦敦的爷爷家长大，他带着一卷通知书单枪匹马地来到对角巷，差点被古灵阁的疯狂车道折磨到呕吐。爱尔敏的魔杖十英寸长，雪松木与独角兽毛，它非常漂亮，漂亮到有那么一瞬间艾伦觉得自己的魔杖有些可怜。爱尔敏的猫头鹰又小又圆，像一颗会飞的巧克力豆。艾伦的则不同，它的猫头鹰健壮而威猛，立在笼子里颇有一股老鹰的气势。  
艾伦在那辆粉红色的蒸汽机车上认识了他的第二个朋友，阿克曼家的三笠。女孩的母亲是日本的麻瓜，父亲是英国巫师。女孩高挑苗条，容貌清秀，她坐在艾伦旁边，替艾伦招揽了一火车的嫉妒神色——由以让·希尔基斯坦为甚。艾伦浑然不觉，目光甚至没分给漂亮姑娘半分，他一路上都在观察三笠那根樱花木与龙的神经的魔杖。  
爱尔敏搂着一本《巫师家族与血统溯源》，向艾伦细数阿克曼家的历史。与其他的古老纯血统巫师家族不同，阿克曼家不再是斯莱特林的独宠——他们祖上出过十个斯莱特林，二十个赫奇帕奇，五个格兰芬多和十五个拉文克劳。即使拿现在来说，魔法部奥罗办公室副主任凯尼·阿克曼，毕业于斯莱特林；圣芒戈医院护士长库谢尔·阿克曼毕业于赫奇帕奇。还有一位，利威尔·阿克曼，毕业于格兰芬多，曾就职于奥罗办公室，现任教于霍格沃茨，教黑魔法防御课，任格兰芬多院长。  
“这是你表哥嘛。”爱尔敏趴在书本上，指着繁复的树状族谱，抬起头，“他人怎么样？”  
连艾伦也对这番对话注意起来——如果分院帽干得漂亮，他就能进入偶像的学院，自然想要提前了解院长。  
三笠·阿克曼一张脸上时阴时晴，几番张口闭口，最终也没憋出一个字，只是叹了口气。  
艾伦在学期开始后才理解了这声叹气的意思——他终于找到了成长之路的死对头。  
如果让学期伊始的艾伦挑出一件好事和一件坏事，他一定会毫不犹豫地给予答案。好事，自然是他同三笠和爱尔敏一道被分进格兰芬多，哪怕让·希尔基斯坦的加入削减了这件事的部分光芒。坏事，便是格兰芬多院长的存在本身。  
那时的艾伦认为，利威尔•阿克曼简直生来便是和他作对的。  
第一节黑魔法防御课选在室外。这位矮小的教授面容阴沉严肃，抱着怀表，站在大太阳底下。“现在，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，按学院排成两列，”在学生们疑惑着嘀嘀咕咕排好队后，他指着诺大的学校，“所有人，给我绕着它跑上两圈，掉队扣五分，半个小时还没回来的，扣他的学院二十分。”  
康尼愣在原地，“我们上的是魔法课吧？不是我们那边的体育课吧？”  
教授一双眼睛锐利地一眯，“如果你们有什么不满，最好举手。”  
下一秒他见到了艾伦高举的右手。  
“先生——”  
“教授。”  
“是，教授，我们上的是黑魔法防御，我认为您目前的教学内容严重偏离了教学目标。”他的话得到了一年级新生的强烈响应，每个人的表情恨不得亲上他两口，连斯莱特林学院也有几个人露出了赞许的神色。  
阿克曼教授在这声直切要害的抗议下沉默几秒，不为所动，“如果一个巫师过度依赖魔法，而对于身体素质不闻不问，”他的目光慢悠悠的扫过学生中的几个胖娃娃，“那他就是个蠢货。如果你们知道有多少巫师仅仅因为没带魔杖而死于易于躲避的物理攻击，就不该把时间浪费在这里和我顶嘴。”  
“教授，我们理解身体素质的重要性，”艾伦的右手依然高举“可是——”  
“我看不出你理解什么了，耶格尔，你甚至不肯抬腿跑上几步。”  
“可是——”  
“你再不跑，我就扣分了，”教授环顾观出神地观看对峙的一年级新生，“你们还不快跑，小傻子们。”  
阿克曼教授说到做到，英勇抗议的艾伦第一天就为自己的学院光荣减上几分。  
“我可是他学院的学生，哪有院长给自己学院扣分如此积极！”三天后大腿仍在因为跑圈疼得龇牙咧嘴的艾伦抱怨道。没有魔咒，没有危险生物，没有实践，理论又讲得一塌糊涂，这位傲慢不讲理的阿克曼教授毁了艾伦心中的黑魔法防御——这可是哈利•波特最优秀的一门课，吊足了他的胃口。  
爱尔敏捶着一样疼痛的大腿，想了想，“想打倒你的敌人，你要先了解他。艾伦，去一趟图书馆吧。”他诚恳的建议。  
艾伦相信伙伴聪明的脑瓜，他花了一个下午在图书馆搜寻阿克曼教授的资料——等我找到他的糗事和痛处——这些他都没找到，他找到的利威尔•阿克曼教授，拥有梅林爵士团二级勋章，O.W.Ls和N.E.W.T考试成绩高得令人惊叹，如果不是就读年级仅在黄金男孩的下一级，一定会有许许多多的报纸感叹这位巫师天才。最最重要的是——利威尔•阿克曼与哈利•波特私交甚好。  
艾伦带着纠结得拧成疙瘩的一颗心脏回到公共休息室。如果他坚持认为阿克曼教授是个令人讨厌的混蛋，他就需要承认他的偶像看人走眼。几番折腾，艾伦选择相信自己的偶像，他给自己定下一份新的任务——寻找阿克曼教授的闪光点。  
这份新任务进展的并不顺利。  
英雄般的艾伦•耶格尔向来勇于挑战霍格沃茨不合理的校规，反派利威尔•阿克曼教授魅影一般神出鬼没，次次不落地阻拦他的正义行动，扣分和关禁闭几乎成了正义探险一成不变的结局。  
利威尔教授作为一个称职的反派永远亲自追击他挑战权威的学生，但这位反派显然懒得接手善后工作，艾伦的关禁闭总是演变成替其他老师帮忙。艾伦曾经作为米克教授的笔录，目睹许许多多新奇魔药的研制与试用，他也常和韩吉教授进入禁林，早早见过了马人、炸尾螺和鹰头马身有翼兽。  
爱尔敏通常作为艾伦违规活动的劝说者，一旦把他拉下水，这位金脑瓜的男孩将是一位绝妙的指挥家，他的存在直线降低了利威尔违规活动抓捕行动的成功率——不过凡事总有例外，有那么一次，他们被利威尔当场抓包。  
这次利威尔教授的“禁闭”内容是亲自带着艾伦和爱尔敏出了一次外勤。他们拜访了一位远在美国的百岁老巫师，劝说他回霍格沃茨担任保护神奇生物课的教授。艾伦惊讶地发现这位老巫师是纽特•斯卡曼德本人。  
尽管阿克曼教授嘴笨，这次劝说仍然取得了成功——爱尔敏•阿诺德充分展现了一名勤奋、好学、对神奇生物充满喜爱与呵护之情的学生模样。一直到他们回到霍格沃茨，阿克曼教授才不自在地抖了一下脖子，仿佛一句话憋了太久似的，嘟囔了一句，“这本该是韩吉的差事。”  
和平年代的霍格沃茨远没有神秘事物与危险，少了刺激的同时也少了乐趣，最大的冒险，无非是猜猜今天的活动楼梯又会把你带向哪个教室。艾伦发现，与同龄人相比，他的见识因为禁闭期的频繁借调而增长了许多，同各色教授的禁闭时间俨然成了一种新的冒险。有时他审视格兰芬多长杯子里的红钻石，利威尔教授也并未每次都真的扣他分数。由于关禁闭占用了艾伦过多的时间，他写作业的效率也比同龄人快了一倍。艾伦·耶格尔在频繁的禁闭生涯中，学习水平与动手能力突飞猛进，直追天才女巫三笠·阿克曼。  
一年级期末考试结束，艾伦不敢置信地盯着成绩单，模模糊糊地意识到，他似乎被阿克曼教授以别样的方式因材施教了。  
“你有比别人强一倍的目标意识，在按部就班的学习安排之下非常努力，只是进步不大。”基斯教授曾语重心长地同艾伦分析，阿克曼教授那时正好路过——大概从那天晚上，艾伦开始了他的关禁闭冒险式强制教学。  
想明白了这一点的艾伦突然对阿克曼教授充满感激。  
二年级的艾伦依然在有一搭没一搭的禁闭中度过，为各位教授帮忙，只不过他这次有了别的收获。  
校内教授传八卦的程度，通常取决于被八卦主角的态度。利威尔对于八卦浑不在意，因而到了三年级，关禁闭的教授们与艾伦相熟了，开始将第一手的八卦信息与艾伦分享。  
消息是瞒不住的。久而久之，每次艾伦禁闭归来，格兰芬多的休息室已围了一圈人，等着听他们院长的陈年糗事。那时的艾伦仿佛国王遇见了万千臣民，众星捧月之感颇为浓重，他一想到自己成为名人是亏了教授的奇闻轶事，对于利威尔教授的感情就多了几分说不清道不明，有点愧疚，有点感激——总归，那位教授在他的心里不再面目可憎了。  
“你的院长魔法水平非常优秀，可他出名是从拳头开始。”弗利维教授站在高高的一摞书本上，视线与艾伦齐平，语气沉痛，“那年他还是我的学生，在我的课上，他与拉米尔或是拉科夫进行决斗演练，他居然赢了！”  
艾伦完全不明白这有什么好奇怪的。  
弗利维教授在书本上跺着双脚，两撇黑胡子愤怒地抖动，“他一拳打掉了拉米尔的魔杖，又一拳把那孩子打趴下了。梅林啊，他可是个巫师，谁告诉他这样决斗！”  
“利威尔认为手脚比魔杖好用，拳头比魔法省事。”说话的红发女巫是韩吉·佐耶教授。她曾教保护神奇生物课，那门课由纽特教授任教后，她转教麻瓜研究。她鼻梁上方一副方框眼镜，镜片后的一双眼睛常含狡猾的笑意。这位女士是阿克曼教授第一手八卦的最大供应商。“他的飞天扫帚水平简直是顶级的。”  
艾伦对这一点有所准备，他擦格兰芬多魁地奇奖杯时，曾在找球手里看到过利威尔·阿克曼的名字。  
“他几乎能抓着飞天扫帚做引体向上。”  
艾伦差点打翻手边的文件柜，“真的吗！”  
“当然是假的。”女教授哈哈大笑，“他最多能在扫帚上站起来一两秒——这就够了不起了。”  
“我对他的印象不是什么光彩的事。”纳威·隆巴顿教授在去采草药的路上凝望着陪伴在他左右的艾伦，微微抖动的嘴唇铭刻了他内心对于出卖友人的纠结，“你们阿克曼教授上学时收到了数量最多的吼叫信。”  
艾伦差点一脚踩到疙瘩藤——与教授们的第一手资料相比，图书馆的巫师资料简直是一堆废纸。“他上学时有很多对头？”艾伦问。  
“不。”纳威摇摇头，“那几百封吼叫信全是他舅舅寄的。”  
艾伦有幸亲历了一次传闻中的吼叫信事件。  
利威尔教授小雪球一般的猫头鹰在早餐时分飞过霍格沃茨长桌，冲到教师的横向长餐台，一头栽到利威尔的餐盘上。吼叫信从它脚上跳下，在空中狂舞，凯尼·阿克曼的嗓音响彻礼堂——只为了询问利威尔究竟把阿克曼家古宅的备用钥匙放在何处。  
利威尔教授的两条细眉拧在一起，那多半是因为猫头鹰和吼叫信把南瓜粥溅满了他的长袍——这位教授的洁癖已经出了名了。  
四下响起炸了锅的讨论，韩吉女士很不给面子的笑出声，餐桌旁的小家伙们好奇得两眼放光。利威尔在一片嘈杂中拿出魔杖，眼神四下一扫——礼堂顿时一片安静。  
教授抬起魔杖，将巫师长袍弄干净，心满意足地点点头，准备继续用餐。  
四面八方的目光依旧盯着他。  
他从餐盘中抬起头来，有点茫然地望着众人，终于补上一句解释，“凯尼的魔杖坏了，还没买新的，他没办法用魔咒解锁。”  
吼叫信事件连续几周持续发酵。  
发酵事件是从拉文克劳的院长埃尔文·史密斯开始的。这位变形课教授与利威尔·阿克曼私交甚笃，本人历来被认为不苟言笑。  
那是一个中午，史密斯教授下课后迎面撞上阿克曼教授。埃尔文原地站立，顿了几秒，摘下巫师礼帽，微微鞠躬，“亲爱的利威尔，你记得把钥匙放在哪了吗？”  
路过的学生张着吞鸡蛋大小的嘴巴将这一幕尽收眼底，不知该感叹严肃的拉文克劳院长学会了开玩笑，还是该感叹阿克曼教授丝毫未因玩笑而生气。  
从这以后，利威尔的黑魔法防御课发生了一些变化。  
学生们依然需要跑圈（这点他们终于在老师的拳头下学会了习惯），但跑圈的学生终于找到了反击的机会。  
反击的领头人是英雄艾伦·耶格尔。  
他在跑步路过利威尔的时候摘下巫师帽，向利威尔招手挥舞，口中大喊，“阿克曼教授，你的钥匙回来了！”  
爱尔敏有样学样，也摘下帽子，“阿克曼教授，你的备用钥匙回来了！”  
三笠领悟了这次反击的真谛。她在最后一圈第一个跑到终点时行了一个脱帽礼。“阿克曼教授，备用钥匙一号，归队。”  
紧跟在她身后的莱纳决定，让斯莱特林和格兰芬多的壁垒见鬼去吧，他加入了敌人的阵营，“备用钥匙二号，归队。”  
爱尔敏最后一个跑回来时，由于掉队太远，已经无法计数，他气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖，脱下帽子，“教授，备用钥匙……钥匙……”他没办法完整说完这句话。  
安静了半天的利威尔教授向他走过去。学生们意识到玩笑开得过火了，纷纷后退，为将要第一个承受利威尔怒火的爱尔敏默默祈祷。  
“你回来的太晚了，备用钥匙，我得给你扣分。”他揉了揉爱尔敏的脑袋，没去管这学生满头的汗水，在金色头发柔软的触感下微不可查的眯了眯眼睛——艾伦突然觉得利威尔可能想揉一揉这颗金色的脑袋很久了。“下次跑快点，争取给自己编上号。”  
爱尔敏愣愣地抬起头，回望同样一头雾水的同学们，过了一会儿，孩子们为被全盘接受的玩笑爆了一阵欢呼。  
这阵风气很快传遍了所有年级，并打破了所有的偏见与壁垒，传遍了所有学院。每次黑魔法防御课，利威尔教授都会等待他编号一到二百的备用钥匙依次归队。  
上课的举手也同以前不一样了。  
“教授，格兰芬多的备用钥匙请求回答问题！”  
“教授，拉文克劳的备用钥匙请求开锁！”  
“教授，请求给那把斯莱特林的备用钥匙扣分！”  
不管学生们的下一节课奔向哪个教室，教授们也会以同样的话语开场，“欢迎到来，利威尔的备用钥匙们。”  
阿克曼教授难以相处又凶神恶煞的刻板传言就此打破。  
艾伦·耶格尔在这次撕下阿克曼教授伪装面具的大事件中当记头功。  
耶格尔先生锲而不舍，对这位脾气意外不错的院长产生了更为强烈的好奇心。  
“利威尔教授上学时有没有被关过禁闭？”艾伦终于问出了这个问题。  
“当然没有——如果他一直独来独往，”韩吉眨眨眼睛，“可惜我是他的朋友。”她自豪地挺起胸脯，“我们几乎每一学期都在米勒娃·麦格的禁闭室中度过。”  
“这怎么可能呢？”艾伦一直笃定利威尔上学时循规蹈矩，一时间消化不了女教授透露的信息——这时他突然想起了利威尔是一个连决斗都会用拳头的、不走寻常路的巫师。  
“你想不想知道为什么你每次冒险都会被他抓个正着？”韩吉笑眯眯地望着他。  
艾伦犹豫不决地点点头。  
“哈利·波特有一张活点地图，我想自从《峥嵘岁月回忆录》出版以后，这件事不是秘密了吧？”女教授以万人偶像做了一个强有力的张本，紧接着她切入主题，“我和利威尔在那七年的时间里探索出了霍格沃茨的所有密道，和活点地图分毫不差，我们还多找出了几条呢。”  
艾伦不知如何接话，只得先眨眨眼睛。  
“你知道他和哈利·波特怎么熟悉起来的吗？六年级的他带着重新上七年级的哈利，去爬新发现的那几条密道了。”  
艾伦不自觉地幻想，他的偶像、闪着光的大巫师波特，和历来严肃的利威尔一起，两个人鬼鬼祟祟地穿梭于霍格沃茨的城堡之间——他不自在地抖抖身体，被脑中的画面下了一跳。  
艾伦又想起了以前看到过的，哈利·波特与利威尔·阿克曼私交甚好。他反思了一下，似乎不能再怀疑偶像看走眼了，阿克曼教授显然不是一个蛮不讲理的混蛋——至少脾气不错，拳头厉害但不常发火，看起来严肃却能接住学生的玩笑。哦，他还护短。利威尔自己关起艾伦禁闭毫不手软，却从不允许别人关他的学生。他总是能把艾伦从斯莱特林的皮克西斯院长或是赫奇帕奇的奈尔院长的扣分或禁闭中解救出来，艾伦愿意在那一刻全心全意地爱着他。  
艾伦不再讨厌小个子教授了。  
也就是在这个时候，级长佩特拉·拉尔，弯着一双笑眼，在格兰芬多的公共休息室里胸有成竹地宣布，“等你们学到三年级的黑魔法防御，你们所有人都会爱上阿克曼教授。”  
起初艾伦对这句话嗤之以鼻——直到他近距离见到了阿克曼教授使用魔咒。  
“你看他的动作，优雅时如音乐家挥舞指挥棒，凌厉时如骑士刺出长剑，”奥路欧级长总结道，“赏心悦目。”  
“你们看他的魔杖，”百科全书一般的爱尔敏乐于实况解说，“我在梅林爵士团巫师简介中看到过，是桤木和独角兽毛，十二英寸——桤木是施用无声咒最好的魔杖。”  
“他的无声咒非常厉害。”魔咒天才三笠一锤定音。  
三年级的第一堂课上，利威尔向他们展示了呼神护卫。  
教授修长的手指自宽大的袍袖中滑出，轻轻点了一点手中的魔杖，像在空中写了一串单词。他的声音清亮，平静地念出艾伦烂熟于心的咒语。银色的凤凰自魔杖中飞舞而出，高傲地展翅盘旋，流光的云雾纱一般笼罩了教授的眉眼。那一幕的魔法称得上美丽。  
“这是你们五年级要学的咒语。”教授在学生向往的目光中轻描淡写地说道。  
艾伦顿时觉得五年级之前的每一天都是煎熬。  
征服学生们的永远是实力。实践课的利威尔与理论课的利威尔判若两人。理论课的利威尔如同一个背书的老人，而实践课的利威尔从容自信，展示他高超的魔法技巧，对于学生实践的点评言简意赅，一个个学生在他的指导下迅速提升。如果说三年级以前的黑魔法防御是噩梦课程，三年级以后的黑魔法防御总是能迎来争先恐后的学生。  
在第十次作为第一个人冲入教室之后，艾伦挠了挠头，与黑板前的利威尔对上目光。教授看了他一会儿，轻声说，“看样子我的一号钥匙换人了。”  
艾伦这才发觉，他对于阿克曼教授的看法早已改变，已经从“不讨厌”变成了“崇拜”，实力的光芒驱散了少年心中所有的不满。  
艾伦很快接受了这个事实——他的死对头不见了，而崇拜对象多了一位——艾伦相信哈利·波特不会介意，毕竟他与利威尔教授私交甚好。  
三笠·阿克曼凭借出色的臂力成了格兰芬多魁地奇球队的击球手，与飞天扫帚水平一流的让·希尔基斯坦搭档。频繁的球队训练给了男孩追求女孩的机会。圣诞节前后，让终于追到了心怡的女孩，从此每一场球队训练都是一次约会，三笠再也不呼唤艾伦陪她去球场了。  
詹姆·波特是格兰芬多的找球手，他的一号敌手是斯莱特林的找球手阿不思·波特，守门员雨果·韦斯莱总是为这对兄弟的对决感到头痛。  
可怜的爱尔敏·阿诺德热爱观看魁地奇比赛，却晕飞天扫帚。他的球员梦想在他飞行课的第一天于空中呕吐之后便早早破灭了。阿克曼教授挽救了爱尔敏的一腔热爱，在他的建议下，这位音色上乘、逻辑清晰的小巫师成了霍格沃茨校级魁地奇比赛的解说员。  
艾伦的所有朋友忙于魁地奇比赛，作为唯一置身事外的那个，艾伦乖乖地走向魁地奇看台。他的位置在利威尔教授旁边。  
一年级的时候，大家还不知利威尔教授好相处的真面目，安排座位的学生把刺头艾伦安排到魔鬼教授身边，以免无辜同学受到战火殃及。艾伦起初对这位置十分不满，仅仅经过一次观看比赛的体验，他就爱上了这个座位。  
每当比赛结束，如果格兰芬多赢了，利威尔会掏出口袋里的蜜蜂公爵糖果——这通常是韩吉塞给他的零食，希望他在观看比赛时食用，但他往往不顾上吃——把这些糖果就近送给身边的学生。这项福利让艾伦在一年级就品尝了霍格莫德的美味。  
艾伦曾因生病缺席过一次魁地奇比赛，那次比赛代替他坐在利威尔身边的是萨沙·布劳斯。据说那天格兰芬多赢了，因为萨沙在比赛结束后出二十个金加隆的高价购买艾伦的看球座位。  
“不。”艾伦拒绝地相当干脆。  
观看比赛的利威尔教授远没有平时冷静，他会和他的学生们一起，为鬼飞球失掉的分数惋惜，为溜走的飞贼唏嘘，为对手的诡计痛骂。利威尔教授观看比赛没有艾伦想象中安静，但他说话的声音很小，因而听见他说话成了艾伦一个人的特权。  
自从艾伦崇拜上他的教授以后，他就盼着魁地奇比赛的到来，他喜欢见到只有他一个人了解的、话语不停的利威尔。  
“向左飞，蠢孩子，不然你的脑袋会被那疯球撞成烂西瓜。”  
“波特的眼镜啊，詹姆漏掉了他嘴边的飞贼。”  
“感谢埃尔文的头发，阿不思没抓住它。”  
“梅林的三角裤衩，这群崽子想攻击三笠。”  
艾伦在教授明显更加生气的语调中回忆起三笠是他表妹的事实。  
“哈，果然这丫头躲过去了。”  
艾伦观察了一下他身边一个人小声嘀咕的教授，按照他的经验，这时候的教授特别好搭话。于是艾伦开口了：“教授，您和您的表妹似乎不太熟悉？”  
“啊？说什么傻话，那丫头三岁时我就送了她飞天扫帚。”  
“您以前是找球手，”艾伦忽然灵光一闪，“您和三笠私下打过魁地奇吗？”  
“你以为我为什么知道这姑娘可以当击球手，她一直致力于往我身上打游走球。”  
艾伦听着这生死时速般的私下魁地奇演练，想起了凯尼的吼叫信。  
詹姆抓住了飞贼，阿不思抓住了詹姆的手，两个人一起跌下飞天扫帚，胳膊双双骨折。  
“操他的梅林，”利威尔教授一掌盖住了额头，“我得带他们找庞弗雷夫人，还得给哈利写两封信。”裁判将金色飞贼判给了格兰芬多，艾伦依然收获了利威尔匆匆离去前给他的一大包蜜蜂公爵糖果。  
五年级的艾伦每天踩在云雾里，心情飘在最高点。  
他成了利威尔教授的黑魔法防御助手，并且终于有了一个学得最快的咒语——他的偶像哈利·波特拿手的“呼神护卫”，这完全弥补了三笠的“除你武器”比他强上一大截的失落感。  
另一件事，他恋爱了。  
敢为人先的艾伦·耶格尔率先打破了学院壁垒，格兰芬多的艾伦与斯莱特林的第一美女阿尼·莱昂纳德恋爱了。整整一年，艾伦成了全校男生艳羡的对象——除了早已追到女神的希尔基斯坦。  
幸福的顶点之后是万丈深渊。  
六年级初始，万人羡慕的艾伦失恋了。  
勇士耶格尔大胆地怀疑，阻隔在他和阿尼之间的是学院壁垒，紧接着他见到阿尼与赫奇帕奇的贝尔托特·胡弗如胶似漆。  
倍受打击的艾伦·耶格尔消沉了几个月，终于下定决心，在前往霍格莫德的假期中，昂首阔步地走近三把扫帚酒吧，准备以哈利·波特的最爱之一——黄油啤酒，来埋葬他随风而散的初恋。  
他的酒量还缺少锻炼，几杯下肚已醉醺醺的，对面坐了个人也没留意，直等到那人面前多了一杯红茶，握住杯子的是一只修长洁净的手——艾伦这才把人认出来。  
“你看向整个餐桌，最矮的那个就是利威尔教授。”那还是开学之前，火车上的三笠想了想，又坚定地修改了甄选标准，“显然我忘了弗利维教授的存在——这样，艾伦，整个长餐桌，永远不会喝咖啡，一直都在喝红茶的那一个，就是利威尔教授。”  
艾伦几乎要盯着对面的红茶笑出来了——是多么孩子气、任性、不讲理的成年巫师，才会在酒吧里点红茶？他张开口，却打了个嗝。  
酒气喷了对面的教授一身。  
教授拧了一双眉毛，揉了揉太阳穴，开始尽职尽责地问已经喝醉的备用钥匙一号，发生了什么事。  
艾伦借着酒劲，把他的青春初恋事无巨细地向利威尔一股脑倒了出去。  
教授没嘲笑他，安静地、认真地听着，不时地点点头，红茶被冷落在手边，很久没碰。  
艾伦记不得自己说了什么，他的话语与唇舌结盟，已经可以跳过大脑自行输出，唯一没有放弃大脑的是他忠诚的视觉——他的一双眼里只有对面的教授。  
“啊！”开学时，艺术天赋颇为浓厚的希斯托利亚曾望着利威尔教授尖叫一声，那是这仙女一般的小巫师惟一的一次失态，“他的面容有着法国式的浪漫，希腊式的神秘，英国式的严肃和德国式的谨慎，他是画家天然的模特。”  
艾伦只顾盯着利威尔瞧。  
利威尔教授五官精巧深邃，皮肤如大理石般洁白，鼻梁挺翘，双唇薄而锋利，双眼如月色下的深海。他安静时，像一位艺术家最为优秀的雕塑。  
艾伦不禁惊讶自己以前为何没好好看过他。  
他真漂亮。  
他直勾勾地看着对面的教授，看着对方被酒吧的薄烟淡雾笼罩的眉眼，如同欣赏一幅画，窥探一个梦。  
教授被他盯得不自在，绕过桌子，扶着醉醺醺的学生往回走。  
艾伦想教授大概没把他像麻袋似的扔在床上。  
他是被扶到宿舍床上的，枕头熟悉的味道溢满他的鼻腔，有人帮他脱了鞋子，又给他盖上被子，手指的动作很轻，指尖有点凉，盖被的途中碰到了他的脖子。  
艾伦想这人真是体贴啊。于是他抓住帮他盖被子的双手，猛一用力，把这个毫无防备的人拉下来。  
艾伦眼皮沉重，睁不开，整个人睡意朦胧，又焦急地皱着眉头，他想说几句感谢的话，可是舌头因为酒意打着结，张不开口也说不出话，那怎么办呢。  
被他拉下来的人安安静静地被迫半趴在他旁边，大概是看他的一张脸皱得可怜，担心他酒意上涌不舒服。  
喝醉的巫师艾伦突然理解了状况，点点头，他身边的这个人这么听话是因为他在做梦。  
于是艾伦又猛地一用力，把对方拉得更近。  
他的嘴巴磕上了对方的嘴唇，对方的鼻子戳疼了他的脸。  
没什么大不了的。以为在做梦的醉鬼小巫师在脑中道歉：你看我舌头说不出话，所以只能吻一下你的额头——这不也是道谢的方式吗？虽然我没掌握好力道撞上了你的嘴巴，但我也被你的鼻子戳得很疼啊。彼此彼此嘛。  
嘈杂的宿舍一下子安静下来。  
那双手迅速挣脱了他，他的床边整个一轻，对方已经走了。  
真小气。  
艾伦翻了个身，不就撞了一下你的脸吗。  
第二天，睡得神清气爽的艾伦迎上了整个休息室欲言又止的表情，这副纠结的表情甚至感染了一贯镇定的三笠·阿克曼。  
“你还记得你昨天晚上做什么了吗艾伦？”康尼第一个大胆提出疑问。  
“失恋改变了你的取向吗？”萨沙更进一步。  
“你果然一贯是个勇士，”希尔基斯坦准备发言，“你的眼光真是奇怪。”  
“啊？”艾伦的耐心被这些云里雾里的谈话消耗完了，“你们说什么乱七八糟的？”  
“你昨天亲了利威尔教授。”三笠决定第一个直面现实。  
“你是怎么想的？你突然喜欢他了吗？”爱尔敏紧接着刨根问底。  
“都给我闭嘴。”艾伦揉着一团嗡鸣的脑袋，“我只是撞了他的脸。”  
糊弄同学容易，欺骗自己着实困难。夜里那个磕得双方生疼的吻在艾伦脑里挥之不去，他的牙齿因为冲击力咬住了上唇，现在还留着印——这就绝对不是梦了。  
黑魔法防御课上，小组自由练习，由于罗丝·韦斯莱的生病缺席，艾伦落单了，他只得和利威尔教授一组对练。艾伦盯着教授的鼻尖，一会儿又移到嘴唇，最后看向教授平静的一双眼睛。我该怎么说？我该不该说话？说什么话？  
教授真抱歉昨天亲了你？艾伦发现他并不感到抱歉。  
教授我们昨天只是撞了一下脸——这就有点混蛋了。  
教授我昨天是不是吻了你？看起来可行，把肯定与否定的权利全部留给对方。  
“教授——”  
“你的酒醒了吗？”利威尔打断他。  
“醒了。”  
“那就好。”利威尔抽出魔杖，“打起精神来，一号钥匙，你一不留神被我打折了，我可懒得修。”  
利威尔教授看出了他的为难，不再提那件事，但至少不生气。艾伦松了口气，投入接下来的练习中。  
艾伦的生活脱轨了。他的目光开始不受控制地追随阿克曼教授，他总是被双修长有力的手指吸引，他总是忘不了他挥舞魔杖的样子。几个月后，他甚至梦到了那双夜色一般的眼睛，在一个格外旖旎的梦境里。  
艾伦郁闷地发现，他的取向跑道就这么由直道变成了弯道。  
三年级的时候艾伦曾问过韩吉，为什么阿克曼教授快三十岁了仍然没有女伴。  
“他呀，他是那边的人哦。”韩吉狡黠地笑着。  
艾伦过了好一会儿才明白她指什么。“他不像啊。”  
“哪里不像，你见过他巫师袍里随身携带的白绢帕吗，你知道他每天都静心挑选领带吗，他当然是那边的人啦。”  
艾伦一直以为这是关于阿克曼教授的所有八卦中最为无足轻重的一条，现在不是了，这条信息至关重要。这意味着，意味着——如果艾伦足够出色，阿克曼教授完全有可能爱上他。  
艾伦本以为自己完全没有机会表现，直到那节魔药课，米克教授请来了利威尔教授。  
“这节课教你们制作福灵剂。”米克教授——这位健壮的教授能通过鼻子分辨药水的熬制程度——如此宣布，“只不过不是由我演示制作。是时候让你们明白这个秘密了，为什么霍格沃茨拼了命也要把利威尔挖过来。”  
艾伦耶格尔在调酒表演一样的操作中明白了，利威尔·阿克曼，魔药成绩优异的天才巫师，拿手好戏是福灵剂。  
还有什么是这人不会的吗？艾伦望着矮个子教授——这就是个宝贝。  
霍格沃茨显然也是这么想的，第一门向利威尔抛出橄榄枝的课程就是魔药课。  
“格兰芬多的一号钥匙，请求提问！”  
利威尔在安静一片中向艾伦点了点头。  
艾伦站起来，“为什么您没答应魔药课的任教？”  
这是每年福灵剂的课程上都会有人问的问题，利威尔没有一次回答过。今天似乎不一样，阿克曼教授似乎并没有直截了当地让他坐下。利威尔安静地和艾伦对视片刻，一双眼珠向左下角瞟去，“你们这群孩子配置魔药时会把坩埚和桌子弄得惨不忍睹，我怕我忍不住揍人。”  
艾伦发现自己制不住两件事。第一件事，他忍不住在利威尔说话时盯着对方的嘴唇看，也顾不上考虑自己的目光是不是露骨。第二件事，哪怕是这么勉强而奇怪的理由，他仍在想，这个人太可爱了。  
艾伦坐下后。康尼小声嘀咕，“亲过的人就是不一样啊。”他被讲台方向飞来的的黄瓜片砸了头。  
利威尔绕着教室漫步，检查同学们的配置进度。他拒绝任课的理由大概不是假话，这位教授每路过一个弄脏桌面的同学，就要深呼吸着抓紧长袍，加快脚步。艾伦哭笑不得地打量矮个子教授，觉得对方被这几百张桌子折磨得有些可怜，因而他拿出百分之一百的努力配置魔药——  
他成功了。利威尔路过他的桌子时，明显松了一口气。放松下来的利威尔连肩膀也有些下耷，他站得离艾伦非常近，黑色的头发看起来非常柔软，他的眉眼欣慰地舒展，令他整个人都显得温和了。  
“做得好，艾伦，你是个调配福灵剂的好手。”利威尔的称赞毫不吝啬。  
艾伦被这句夸奖砸了个正好，一个脑子分成了三个，一个在演师生情谊的励志片，一个在演青春校园的爱情片，一个已经狂奔到了火辣性感的动作片——他生怕教授把这一切看出来，利威尔却上前一步，走得离他更近，压低了声音，话语间的呼吸扫过艾伦的脖颈，“为了你的安全，我建议你把这件事保密。”  
利威尔当然是指艾伦有调配福灵剂天赋这件事。  
艾伦的双腿却有点发软，一方面，是利威尔说话的气丝撩拨的他整个身体酥酥麻麻，另一方面，他怀疑这位教授看透了他的龌龊想法，打算把常做春梦的小子杀人灭口。  
艾伦作为这堂魔药课表现最突出的学生，不仅给格兰芬多加了十分，还收获了利威尔亲手调制了一瓶福灵剂。  
小伙子抱着晶莹剔透的小瓶子，完全开心不起来。利威尔教授轻轻朝他眨了眨眼睛，嘴边甚至带了一点浅笑。  
这简直不正常。艾伦琢磨，我要是再对他有性|幻想，他一定会杀了我。  
暗恋得风起云涌的艾伦捧着最新一期的《预言家日报》。  
报纸头版：“南瓜汁、黄油啤酒还是红茶？谁是最完美的巫师饮料——哈利·波特和利威尔·阿克曼的终极辩论”。  
照片上的哈利与利威尔相对而坐，背景分外奢华，一看便是阿克曼家古宅。两位实力强劲的巫师眼冒战火，寸步不让——  
“我们坚信南瓜汁和黄油啤酒是完美的巫师饮料，我是说，谁都怀念霍格沃茨的南瓜汁，谁都忘不了三把扫帚的黄油啤酒。”哈利·波特充满信心，“唯有这件事我能相信，整个魔法部的人都愿意为我投票。”  
“听听你这蠢话，你甚至不能从南瓜汁和黄油啤酒里挑选一个最爱。既然你两个都想要，”利威尔冷哼一声，“那么两个都不是最完美的巫师饮料。”  
“正视现实吧，利威尔，”哈利劝道，“甜和辣是人类永远不能舍弃的两种味道，它们统治了饮料界。”  
“傻瓜才不会欣赏苦和涩，”利威尔眯起眼睛，显然被冒犯了，“我愿意买一屋子的锡兰红茶，也不愿意买上一杯南瓜汁。”  
“你以为你很会欣赏苦味吗，”哈利挺起胸脯，笑了一笑，抓住了关键所在，“你怎么不试试咖啡？”  
“喝咖啡就像喝尿，这辈子都别想。”  
“啊哈，小傻瓜，”哈利胜券在握，“你连自己的味觉都统一不了，沉迷于自欺欺人，如何为你心爱的红茶辩护？”  
艾伦看向报纸末尾：“友情供稿人：罗恩·韦斯莱”。艾伦捧着报纸陷入沉思。  
利威尔显然比他以为的更加热爱生活，或者，利威尔显然比他以为的更加无聊。  
而且，艾伦发现，他对于利威尔的喜爱与日俱增了——他甚至不希望哈利·波特赢得这场辩论——暗恋可能使他背叛偶像，艾伦的心都要碎了。  
心碎的艾伦大声向好友抱怨格兰芬多院长的无聊。“他浪费了日报的笔墨，浪费了哈利·波特的口舌，多闲的人才会举办这种辩论？他搂着他的红茶过一辈子吧！”  
这些抱怨被路过的阿克曼教授听见了。  
教授关了艾伦禁闭，地点选在他自己的办公室。  
这个人不光个子小，心眼也小。艾伦一边痛骂自己的暗恋对象，一边来到禁闭室。  
办公室里没有人影，只有利威尔的猫头鹰在撒欢乱飞。这只猫头鹰又小又圆，白得发亮，像个雪球，连名字也是“雪球”。它飞得不亦乐乎，将文件和器皿碰得满地都是。艾伦长叹一声，看准了时机，一把抓住猫头鹰。雪球抬起头望了望他，朝艾伦嘴上狠狠一啄——挣脱出去，在艾伦的怒视中趴在了艾伦头上。  
这下好了，耶格尔终于拥有了他偶像的同款——名副其实的鸟窝头。  
艾伦在打扫房间和抓猫头鹰之间权衡一阵，理智告诉他发火的洁癖教授会更可怕。于是艾伦任劳任怨地开始整理文件。  
他在一众文件里找到了一张手稿。  
手稿的内容是一年前《唱唱反调》里的一篇著名文章：“我们为什么说埃尔文·史密斯是生发水的最大买家”，撰稿人的署名是：一位不愿意透露姓名的好心人。  
艾伦望着手稿再次陷入沉思。  
利威尔确实远比他以为的热爱生活。他教授的字迹漂亮得让人惊叹。他必须感慨一下这篇文章诙谐幽默的文风。他的暗恋对象太可爱了，他现在就想亲亲他。  
利威尔走进办公室，望见的是呆立在办公桌旁的艾伦·耶格尔，年轻人的头发里端端正正地坐了一只又胖又圆的小猫头鹰，嘴边粘着一根猫头鹰羽毛。  
也太狼狈了。  
这么想着，他没忍住笑出声来。  
这一笑，听得艾伦不管不顾地大踏步走上前去，捧住利威尔的脸吻下来。  
利威尔吓了一跳，呆呆地任他吻着，年轻学生长驱直入，品尝了利威尔口中的红茶味道，直到被雪球踢了脑袋，才拉开距离，松开抓着教授肩膀的手——接着他如梦初醒般地跑了。  
艾伦再次见到利威尔，就想再吻吻他，这念头使他再也没办法好好上课了。  
他在圣诞前夕做了决定，要和格兰芬多的院长告白。  
爱尔敏露出明媚的微笑，晃了晃晶莹剔透的瓶子，“去吧艾伦，我在你喝过的南瓜汁里加了福灵剂。”  
艾伦登时信心满满。  
他的大脑背叛了他。首先，他选了老掉牙的递纸条方式。其次，他的见面地点选择了霍格莫德尖叫棚屋。  
三笠对于这个计划表露了充分的担忧，“艾伦，你是约他告白，不是约他打架。”  
“我明白，三笠，你不用担心教授，我不会打他。”  
“我在担心你，艾伦，打起架来你会被杀人灭口。”  
总之艾伦在寒冷的夜晚，黑暗的尖叫棚屋内，与他的告白对象见面了。  
福灵剂应该改名叫壮胆酒。这是艾伦开门见山一句气势如虹的“利威尔·阿克曼教授，我喜欢你”之后，脑中闪过的第一个念头。  
福灵剂应该改名叫致幻剂。这是安安静静的利威尔教授轻笑一声，叹了口气，说出“你终于说出来了，我不知道你这小鬼还要等到什么时候”时，艾伦的第二个念头。  
去他妈的福灵剂。这是利威尔接受了艾伦的告白，却拒绝他的亲吻后，艾伦的第三个念头。  
“小鬼，需要我提醒你吗？你他妈吻过我两次，两次都他妈逃走了。”  
艾伦不想与教授吵架，他在关于饮料的那场辩论中充分见识了利威尔的话痨能力。于是耶格尔投向行动派，以一个极为优秀的吻使他的教授七荤八素，之后紧紧把对方抱在怀里。  
吹了半宿冷风之后他们回到了霍格沃茨。  
艾伦坐在休息室，坐在爱尔敏身边，为这永远称不上浪漫的告白唉声叹气。“我搞砸了，如果不是福灵剂，教授绝对不可能接受我。”  
“哪来的什么福灵剂？我那是骗你的。”爱尔敏向他展示并未开封的小药瓶，“你是凭自己的魅力让教授接受你的，也许他早就喜欢你了。”  
利威尔怀揣着一股拐带小孩的负罪感。  
“听好了，教授，霍格沃茨没有不许教师和学生谈恋爱的规定。还有，教授，我下个月就成年了，你没那个本事拐骗成年人！”  
利威尔被艾伦堵得哑口无言。  
于是艾伦成年之后他们开始约会。约会的地点依然选在霍格莫德的尖叫棚屋。这尖叫棚屋承担了艾伦七年级的整个恋爱时光。  
毕业的前一个月，他和利威尔在这间棚屋完成了最后一步。  
月光洒满了利威尔的脊背，他的眼角带着点朦胧的疲倦，长叹一声，“小子，”他望着冷风之下破旧的黑屋子，“每次我和你约会，都像在演鬼故事。”  
利威尔不肯告诉艾伦自己是什么时候喜欢上他的。  
毕业的那天，金碧辉煌的霍格沃茨有如如同宫殿。  
哈利·波特回校致了闭幕词。  
见到偶像的艾伦·耶格尔非常激动。  
格兰芬多在男学生会主席爱尔敏和女学生会主席三笠的带领下，齐心协力地灌醉了艾伦。  
醉醺醺的艾伦·耶格尔向利威尔·阿克曼教授求婚。  
“利威尔你听好，我早就成年了，你必须和我结婚！”  
臭屁地仿佛下一秒就会挨揍。  
但他赢得了一个吻。  
今天唯一喝了福灵剂的人是哈利·波特。  
他曾和利威尔打赌，赌艾伦会在毕业前求婚。  
利威尔打赌艾伦不会。  
教授被自己年纪轻轻的男朋友毫不知情地出卖。  
艾伦求婚时是夜里十一时四十五分。  
大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特赌赢了。  
愿赌服输的利威尔不得不喝下一杯南瓜汁、一杯黄油啤酒和一杯咖啡。  
这样精巧的五官皱成苦瓜，在哈利看来赏心悦目。  
还有另一件更为美妙的事情——  
艾伦·耶格尔是一位坚定的南瓜汁和黄油啤酒爱好者——利威尔永远不可能在辩论中赢过哈利·波特了。

The End


End file.
